


Heatwave

by cat_77



Series: Flufftober 2018 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77
Summary: Why a demon chose daylight on possibly the hottest day of the year to mess around he may never know.





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt of “hot.”
> 
> * * *

“It’s hot,” Alec complained. He resolutely did not whine. Shadowhuters did not whine.

“You’re wearing all black on what might be the hottest day of the year,” Clary pointed out. She shook her ponytail as if it would create a breeze to cool her sweaty neck and added, “Plus, we’re standing in the sun and not the shade.”

“What kind of demon attacks during the day anyway?” Jace complained. He had followed Clary’s lead and had forgone the usual leather jacket. They both still wore jeans and boots, but the short sleeves of their simple cotton shirts were far cooler than Alec’s usual button-up.

“One that wants to annoy us,” Alec spit back.

The problem was, for the multiple hours that they had been hunting in what truly was one of the hottest times of the year, they had spotted the thing precisely twice. He was hot, tired, and cranky. If he tried to hide any of those things, he’d rightfully be called a liar, so he didn’t hold back. The quiver on his back nearly squelched when he moved, the leather heating with the sun and becoming nearly a brand against his skin, even through the fabric of his shirt. 

“There!” Izzy shouted. She was in a short skirt, a tank top, and of course her usual heels. Her main allowance for the heat and humidity was a rare ponytail of her own, even though the heavy strands clung to her neck and throat as she turned.

A short chase into a nearby park later followed by a few quick slices and shots, and the demon was done and they were well and truly soaked through with sweat.

“Any chance we could accidentally fall into that fountain on the way back?” Clary asked hopefully. There was a small installation already crowded with kids trying to get every last drop of what might be cool or might just be tepid water.

“I’ll do you one better,” a new voice chimed in.

Magnus. Of course he would show precisely when everything was said and done. To be fair, he had been dealing with clients for most of the day. To be less than fair, most of those clients had air conditioning, unlike the great outdoors of New York.

Alec turned to find his boyfriend striding towards him in little save for a tank top of his own paired with some sinful lightweight linen pants. He was in no way jealous. Okay, maybe he was a little. “What brings you out here?” he asked, not unhappy to see him but just plain curious.

Magnus leaned up for a quick kiss and then scrunched up his face when he realized just how sweaty Alec was. “The need to get the lot of you to cool down before you off yourselves via heat exhaustion. I’m thinking ice cream? Followed by a portal to some place nice and cold?” He looked over to Alec one last time before he tsked, “You’re making me hot just looking at you, and not in a good way.”

A snap of his fingers and Alec found himself in a sleeveless shirt. He swore even his tactical pants were thinner, if that was possible. The slight breeze against his skin was heavenly though, so he nodded his appreciation. He was also appreciative of the way quite large bowls of ice cream appeared before them, in the appropriate favorite flavors for each of them, despite them still standing in the middle of a public park.

“Why risk a cone with the dripping and the mess in this heat?” Magnus said before he dove into a bowl of something vaguely chocolate looking. There was extra with it, but Alec was too focused on the caramel swirl before him. It was divine and precisely what he needed at the moment. As was watching his boyfriend do lewd things to his own creamy confection in ways that made his parabatai pointedly look away.

Clary shoved spoonfuls of a green mixture with little dark flecks in it that was likely mint chocolate chip into her mouth while happily bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. Izzy had dark chocolate mixed with chocolate chunks which he knew was a recent indulgence of hers. Jace already had barely anything left so he had no idea what he had started with.

“The fountain still looks inviting,” Clary admitted wistfully. She swiped at her mouth with the back of her hand and managed to smear a tiny bit of dark across her lips.

“You want to clean and oil those blades for the rest of the afternoon?” Jace asked. He looked down at his now empty bowl and pouted, only for it to refill with something oddly orange.

“No, but I want to take a cold shower followed by laying around in precisely nothing until the sun goes down,” she grumbled. Alec wasn’t sure which was more obvious, the way Jace’s ears turned pink, the waves of something determinedly not embarrassment coming through their bond, or the way he mumbled a very enthusiastic agreement about the cold shower portion.

“As I have known you since you were a tiny little urchin, that is more than you need to share with me,” Magnus pointed out. He then turned back to Alec, winked, and added, “That said, it is a splendid suggestion and one I fully intend to follow with a certain someone for company momentarily.”

He refilled their bowls once more before he did precisely that. The portal itself felt cool against Alec’s skin and the loft was chilled in comparison to the still blazing outdoors. Later, after the sun had gone down and the sky rumbled with a promise of a storm, he rolled over on possibly enchanted cool sheets and said, “Thank you.”

Instead of accepting the gratitude, Magnus simply sighed and pouted. “There’s no way I can talk you into wearing that shirt as part of your usual gear, is there?” he asked cheekily. He ran a finger down an exposed bicep just in case the innuendo was lost.

Alec snorted and flopped back against what was possibly enchanted coolness. “Maybe a private viewing,” he relented.

“I’ll take what I can get,” Magnus grinned, unrepentant.

“And then some?” Alec guessed.

“Always.”


End file.
